<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always Magical Together: A Dramione Drabble Collection by PTwritesmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719834">Always Magical Together: A Dramione Drabble Collection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTwritesmore/pseuds/PTwritesmore'>PTwritesmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: dramionedrabble, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Facebook: Dramione Fanfiction Writers, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Idiots in Love, Love, Romantic Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28719834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTwritesmore/pseuds/PTwritesmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s giving you Dramione fluff in 200 words or less. That’s right, it’s a drabble series of post-Hogwarts Draco and Hermione moments after they’re gotten together, in no particular order. Buckle up for tooth-rotting domestic romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning, Granger,” she whispered sweetly in his ear. He hummed contently in the dark as she slipped out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I put the kettle on for you, Granger.” He cracked an eye open, glaring at the voice calling from down the hall. Surrendering to an earlier Saturday start than he would’ve preferred, the wizard sighed and threw the covers off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you please feed Crooks, Granger?” He scowled at the honeyed voice behind the bathroom door, but complied, earning a happy greeting from the orange beast. After pouring himself a cup of tea, the blonde sat at the kitchen table with the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen my agenda, Granger? I’ve misplaced it.” Dropping the paper with a quirked eyebrow, he caught her amber eyes glinting with humor. His wife’s green planner sat next to him in clear view. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re excited that my name change paperwork came through yesterday, but I may lose my mind before the day is through if you don’t stop.” Hermione smiled widely as Draco narrowed his eyes. In two quick steps she was on his lap, pressing her soft lips to his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Granger,” she murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Granger.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. An Icy Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you have to antagonize him?” Hermione hissed as she quickly bundled up. Draco sighed before shooting a withering glare, his handmade green scarf covering a scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose Saint Potter is blameless?” His voice was acidic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted you to make an effort! They are coming around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At a glacial pace,” he muttered, storming through the door and down the steps without waiting. Hermione sighed and followed, debating how to de-escalate this fight. By the last step she decided to bake his favorite chocolate shortbread and talk in the morning when they’d cooled off. Black ice caught her on the final step, her ankle screaming in pain as she hit the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione!” Suddenly he was next to her, his hand gently cupping her face. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ankle,” she said, grimacing as she moved. Without a word, he scooped her up and apperated them to her flat. After depositing her on the couch, Draco quickly grabbed a pain potion and ran a diagnostic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” said Draco, face stoic and eyes on her ankle as he worked. “Can we talk tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too,” she replied quietly, a soft smile on her lips. “Fancy some chocolate shortbread?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Tattoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco slithered down her body, depositing kisses as he went. Just as he started to tug the waistband of her knickers, he stopped and stared at a newly discovered gold outline. </p><p>“Is this a tattoo?” Draco’s asked in disbelief. “Of a...time tuner?” </p><p>“Have you ever seen one?” </p><p>“I happen to have a tattoo, in case you forgot,” he muttered sarcastically into her thigh. At her quirked eyebrow, he gave a gentle nip. “No, of course not. They were highly regulated before they were all destroyed,” Draco scoffed. Then he paused at the question before eyeing her suspiciously. ”Have you?”</p><p>“Yes. I’ve used one,” Hermione admitted with a smirk.</p><p>“You what?!” She’d never seen his eyes so wide. “Why? When? How?!”</p><p>“Remember the day I slapped you?” Hermione asked innocently. “In third year.” Draco’s jaw dropped and he stared at her for nearly 30 seconds before speaking. </p><p>“Did you really use one of the most dangerous devices in magical history to slap me?”</p><p>“No, it was after that” Hermione giggled. “But both are Buckbeak-related. Can we talk about it after…” Her voice trailed off and suddenly Draco remembered where he was, his mischievous expression returning. He answered in resumed kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Slightly spicier one for your Saturday. Have a good day folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Skating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I have a surprise.” Hermione appeared behind him, grabbing his elbow and forcing him up from her kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Granger, are you kidnapping me? What about breakfast?” Draco whined, mourning his fresh apple scone, untouched on the plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll have brunch after this! I promise.” Hermione radiated joy as she side-along apperated them to Hogsmead. Ignoring Draco’s griping about the pace and cold, she led them to a familiar spot. On the bank of the Great Lake, frozen over in the Scottish winter, Hermione quickly transfigured her boots into skates and stepped onto the ice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ice skating?” Draco asked incredulously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you never been before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” he scoffed. As he transfigured his boots, she expected the tall wizard to gracefully skate away, given his seemingly genetic elegance. But he quickly faltered, shakily fighting for control over his legs. Hermione bit back a giggle and he glared at her. “I never said I was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>expert</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take my hand,” she said, offering her mittened hand out to him. He huffed, but took it without comment. Hermione pressed a kiss to his cold cheek before they skated around the lake hand in hand, Draco’s irritation quickly melting in the winter sun.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Teacups</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The teacup on the bookshelf was mocking him. This was the fourth he’d spotted this morning alone and it was taking considerable effort not to smash it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you so upset about, Draco?” Hermione asked next to him on the couch, muffled behind a book. Apparently his irritation was palpable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, my love,” he grumbled, trying to focus on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco?” Hermione’s tone was warning. “Tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teacups, Hermione,” Draco exploded, grabbing the offending cup and holding it up to her face. “That’s what I’m upset about. Half-drunk teacups littered everywhere! An invading porcelain army slowly overtaking our flat, you messy maniac!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s face flashed surprise at his outburst before a small giggle escaped her lips. She tried to fight it, but amusement won out. Draco scowled, but his girlfriend’s snickering was contagious. Soon they were laughing together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I forget about them when I’m distracted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is always,” he scoffed. “I’m no bloody house elf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Not cute enough,” she teased, climbing into his lap while wandlessly sending the cup to the kitchen. Hermione kissed his jaw. “I’ll try to remember. Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I you,” Draco murmured into her curls, inhaling her vanilla scent. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Matching Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>From behind her, Draco pressed warm kisses into Hermione’s neck and unzipped her dress, letting it pool at her feet. “Red lingerie?” His incredulous whisper sent shivers down her spine.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you like them?” She turned to face the shirtless wizard. “I thought I’d get your favorite color,” Hermione teased. He raised a single pale eyebrow before grabbing his wand from the bedside table and wordlessly transfiguring the matching set an emerald green. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How did you even do that so quickly? Change it back!” Hermione demanded, her hands on her hips. “Now, Draco!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t!” She frowned as the corners of his lips twitched. “Truly. I only know how to make clothes green or black,” he added sheepishly, carding his platinum hair in his hand. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, I guess they’ll just have to go then, won’t they?” Hermione asked coyly. Draco cocked his head in surprise, clearly expecting her to argue or reprimand. But the blond voiced no concern, instead tackling her into the bed. He showered her in kisses and quickly discarded the offending green undergarments. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he dressed the next morning he found all of his underwear had been charmed different shades of red under the cover of night.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Pain Potion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Today’s evening shift ranked in Draco’s worst experiences of Healer training yet. As he exited the floo, muggle music blared from their kitchen.. He stifled a groan and followed the racket, hoping to grab a potion for his headache. Instead, Draco leaned in the kitchen door frame and watched his wife in action. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione wiggled with the music, a spatula in hand and wild curls bouncing in time. Even if he was generous, he couldn’t call it dancing. It was one of the Golden Girl’s few flaws he’d been able to find. A smile tugged at his lips, melting away the day’s stress. As the song changed to a slower one, he snuck up behind her and whirled her around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draco!” He circled her waist and pulled her small form flush to him. “Hi. You’re home early.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my love,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “What are you cooking?” Draco asked, looking around her to the chaos on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A surprise,” she said, her voice muffled by his robes. “No peeking!” Draco shut his eyes as he rested his chin on her head and swayed with her in his arms. His headache was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Valentine Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As Hermione opened her office door, bouquets of red and pink roses poured onto the floor. She mentally thanked whatever deities allowed her to get to work before even the department’s resident early bird. Fishing out the closest card and tearing it open, she found familiar scrawl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A petal for each thing I love about you. Yours, Draco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled another. “These are nothing compared to your beauty. Love, DLM”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk through my garden forever.” Outwardly she scoffed at the stolen Tennyson line, though internally she melted at both the sentiment and that he remembered her favorite poet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Each card she pulled had a similarly over-the-top declaration of love. They’d been together for nearly a year, and while he was constantly treating her to candlelit meals in expensive restaurants or leaving her new books to find hidden around her flat, this was his biggest gesture yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She vanished all the bouquets except one and stacked the cards on her desk. Hermione sighed wearily at her romantic boyfriend, but a smile played across her lips as she looked at the flowers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Valentine's Day, Draco,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Valentine's Day fluff lovers!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Draco was pulled from sleep by a scream. Next to him, Hermione twitched violently, crying out in anguish. For a moment he sighed in relief, realizing any danger of attack was still in the past. It was only the echoes of the war that they had to worry about now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I didn’t take it,” Hermione yelled, face contorted. “No, please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realizing what nightmare it was, he quickly gathered her into his arms and rocked her against him. “Hermione, it’s okay” he whispered. “You’re safe, you’re okay.” He gently smoothed the crease between her furrowed brows with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her screams turned to whimpers, Draco finally felt himself breathe again. The initial adrenaline still coursed through him, his heart beating quickly. “You’re safe,” he repeated, though he wasn’t sure which of them he was talking to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco pushed the matted curls from her face, murmuring calming words. Her breathing steadied and her head lolled back, another nightmare vanquished. Another nightmare he wished he could’ve prevented in the first place. Draco sighed and pressed a kiss to her temple before tucking her back in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he muttered into her curls, holding her small form against him. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Checkmate,” Hermione said smugly, her bishop toppling his king. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘That’s the third time in a row,” Draco huffed as he glared at the broken pieces splayed across the chessboard. “How’d you get so good at Wizarding Chess?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a rematch?” his girlfriend smiled sweetly as she reassembled the pieces with a flick of her wand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Draco grumbled. “I’ve been hustled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just assumed I hadn’t played,” Hermione said with a shrug. “You hustled yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doubtful. Who taught you anyway?” he asked, organizing the pieces on the board. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I already knew how to play chess, but Ron taught me this variety. He’s quite good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weasel -y,” he drew out the final syllable to save himself, Hermione now glaring at him. “Weasley. I didn’t know he played. Or I didn’t know he played well,” he amended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t learn for years because I didn’t like the violence.” Draco huffed a laugh. “But you can see I got over that,” she added, quirking her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful, brilliant, and dangerous,” he smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hermione moved her pawn, Draco drummed his fingers on the table, considering if beating Hermione outweighed his distaste for the insufferable oaf who could teach him to win. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>